


The New Party: Neutral

by orphan_account



Series: fights with super abilities [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M, SO SORRY, alex has a meltdown, but its really important, i honestly dont know what this, lafayette doesn't really care in this moment, maria is rude, mentions of the song lyrics, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Philip (the cat) worries about Alexander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for bad grammar and spelling!

Unsurprisingly, Lafayette missed the weekly drinks with his friends. Aaron really wasn't that worried—to be honest, he was more worried about the fact that Maria Lews knew the story, and what she would be able to do with that information—and, he knew that Lafayette was a smart man, and he'll be fine.

Thomas, on the other hand, mothered his friends. So, when Lafayette never showed, _of course_ he would freak. But, really, calling Angelica to ask if she had seen the man was really the wrong thing to do, so he didn't do it. Thinking logically, he picked up Aaron's phone, and dialed Alexander's number.

“ _Aaron Burr, sir?”_ Alexander's voice crackled over the phone, and from what Thomas could hear in the background, he was watching a movie, and sounded drunk.

“Alexander,” Thomas began, twisting his voice to sound like Aaron's, which earned him a glare from the man in question, “have you seen Lafayette?” Alexander laughed, and Thomas looked over at Aaron, who shrugged, flipping on the television.

“ _No, not really. I haven't seen him out-of-costume for years, anyway.”_ In a moment of somewhat soberness, Alexander asked, _“Why are you calling me, anyway? It's been years, Mister Burr, sir.”_ Aaron mouthed 'moron' at the screen, taking a shot of whatever concoction sat in front of the two men

“Thanks anyway, Alexander.” Alexander hummed, ending the call, and Thomas sat the smartphone back down on the coffee table, raising an eyebrow at Aaron's glare. Not saying anything, Aaron poured Thomas a shot, enjoying the stupid show on at the late time.

* * *

_Demigod @HeroSquad_

well...im fucked.

_The Manipulator @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad_ really?

_Demigod @HeroSquad_

fuck off _@VillainSquad_

_The Manipulator @VillainSquad_

_@HeroSquad_ pretty sure I already did that.

* * *

John Laurens woke up, the next morning, feeling like something had change. Maybe it was Maria's three messages in the group chat nicknamed _Reporter Squad_ , maybe it was the fact that Demigod and Manipulator just somewhat confirmed they were together on Twitter, or it could be that Alex had texted him, at three minutes past three in the morning, this morning, asking him out. So, he, of course, squealed like a teenager, and opened Maria's texts.

From: **Literal Goddess**

o m g

From: **Literal Goddess**

omg omg omg

From: **Literal Goddess**

OMFG boys the ship is happening lafayette and hercules mulligan literally are together wtf wtf I saw them walking down the street like two minutes arguing and holy fucking shit we need to meet up I need to tell y'all my grand plan

John cheered, throwing the phone in the air, caught it, and then sent out a tweet. And then, finally, opening Alexander's message.

From: **Babeilton**

so like im really drunk rn I prob wont remember ths but do u want to go out tomorrow on a da t e? Call me?

Laurens squealed, bouncing into the shower, singing Ed Sheeran at the top of his lungs as he washed his hair.

* * *

_John Laurens @SuperWatch_

yo! what time is it? GOSSIP TIME! According to _@DarlingPress_ Demigod _@HeroSquad_ and The Manipulator _@VillainSquad_ are together!

_The Elemental Angel @HeroSquad_

_@SuperWatch @DarlingPress @VillainSquad_ oh my god. Why is this the first thing I wake up to in the morning?

* * *

“Hercules MULLIGAN YOU FUCKER!” Angelica, of course, was up to see the tweets, and of course, ran the few miles to the tailor's door. “You better open up this door in five...four...three...two...” Hercules wrenched open the door, a shirt that was most definitely not his adorning his torso.

“Angelica Schuyler it is nine thirty in the morning! Now, you can leave the mask at the door and come join Lafayette and myself in eating, or—“

“Hercules where is my brother?” Alexander asked, walking up on Hercules' sidewalk. Hercules sighed, opening the door and allowing the two heroes in, praying that they wouldn't resume their screaming match. _Or destroy his house_.

“Angelica? Alexander?” Lafayette asked, leaning against the breakfast bar, shirtless, and with his hair up in a messy bun. Angelica pushed Alexander to the front, murmuring something that they could only hear.

“Um...hi?” Alex greeted, accepting the mug of coffee Hercules was pouring. The house smelled faintly of cinnamon, which lead the two newcomers that they would be soon enjoying delicious cinnamon buns. “Anyway, Laf, what...how...you know what? I don't really want to know _how._ I want to know what's going to happen next.” Angelica accepted the stool Hercules pulled up for her, pouring sugar into her coffee. Alexander rolled his shoulders, reading the Frenchman's facial expression.

“I honestly think I'm going to drop out...what we fought about, what we still fight about today, mon petit lion, it's a stupid reason. Angelica, Alexander, I have no idea how to apologize.” Angelica nodded, accepting the apology. Alexander looked at Laf, accepting the hand to shake on it.

“Same here...Alex, Angelica. Look at where we are, look at how we started. I know that it's hard to understand, but we can try again. We just need to end all this fighting.” Hercules proposed, and Alex sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. Angelica took a sip of her coffee, mulling over the couple's words.

“I agree, you know...but, if...there was more, to this...We can forgive, Hercules, but we can _never_ forget.” With that, Angelica finished off her coffee spectacularly, and stormed out of the house. Alex toyed with the mug, before sighing and finishing off his own hot drink.

“We _can_ forget, but we can't forgive. We have forgotten what the real issue is, and what you two are trying to promote...it's going to fail. Because, it isn't that simple, and will never be that simple. I wish you two luck—Laf, I believe there might be a job opportunity if you manage to get a hold of Maria Lews. She's always been too curios for her own good. Perhaps keep her off of our tails—she's going to end up stumbling on something that will ruin our chances...” He left, mouth twisting in a smile of warning, as Alexander walked out of the building, and, seemingly, out of the two men's life.

* * *

 

_James Madison @AccurateNews_

I...honestly, when the hell did my life become this fucking crazy? The Manipulator literally walked up to me, stole my phone, got _@DarlingPress_ 's phone # and walked away.

* * *

Maria Lews stared at the Manipulator, and he back at her, both wondering what the hell just went down. He just admitted to being Gilbert-and-a-lot-of-names-here-Lafayette, dating Hercules Mulligan, who by the way, was Demigod, and they're both leaving the fight. _Which Theodosia managed to twist_.

“I know what I need someone to do for me, Lafayette. I need you to analyze what everyone does, what words and phrases mean, and report directly back to me. There's a department in my press station for this...background reporter is what I call it. Stop by this address, and you can fill out the paperwork.” Maria rubbed her temples, eyes closing in thought as her mind flickered to Angelica's wide smile, promising to take her back out to dinner next week. _Focus_ , she thought, _you'll see her soon enough._

“Of course. Psychiatrist—“ Laf began, standing up. She stood up too, accepting the hand the French man offered to her.

“You mean Alexander,” she interrupted flawlessly, and he winced, “naturally.” The neutral party leaned closer, eyes staring into her's, mouth twisting into a smirk.

“He wished me to tell you that our history isn't something to be treated lightly. Behind _every_ word, _every_ action, there's a _bigger_ action, a _bigger_ word and _thought_ and it _should_ _not_ be revealed to anyone who doesn't wish to see the truth. Our petty, stupid, friendship-ending fight really wasn't what ended it. The little things—a handshake here, a punch here, it all adds up. Don't go digging in things that ought to remain buried, mademoiselle.” Maria gulped, but Laf leaned away, inclining his head as he walked out of the little diner they met up at.

“I see why we call you a villain.” She muttered to the air, waving at her cousin, who owned the diner. The cousin raised an eyebrow, but nodded. Free meals for life, after all.

* * *

_Mrs. Clock @HeroSquad_

“Look around, look at how lucky we are to be alive right now. We should have told you all. Look at where we _started_ , look at where we _are_ , and yet we don't pretend to know what we've put you through. It could be enough, it will be enough, if you guys stop fighting, let the war finish, I beg of you.” -Demigod AKA Hercules Mulligan 2k17. _@VillainSquad_

_The Illusionist @VillainSquad_

“We are uniquely situated by the peculiarity of our situation. I can see the headline now “'Super People Spotted Together Outside of Park'.” As you can see, we have done nothing to provoke your reaction. The people will never know what we know, but rumors only can grow.” -Manipulator, 2k17. Don't lie, my _friends_. _@HeroSquad_

* * *

“I wrote my way out of hell.” Alexander said into the dark of his apartment, throwing his keys into a bowl right next to his desk. “I wrote my way out, everything I have ever seen, and yet...” Alexander lashed out, hand nearly punching the wall, before he stopped. He breathed heavily. _This is the eye of the hurricane, this is the only way I can protect us. I was thirteen when I almost drowned. I'll write us out._

“In the face of ignorance and resistance, I didn't pick up my pen. And now I will. I'll write _my_ way out, I'll overwhelm them with honesty...in the eye of the hurricane, there is quiet, just for a moment. I'll write everything out. I'll get them to believe me with just a few strokes. I didn't leave Nevis...strangers didn't give me a scholarship so I could become _this!”_ Alexander strode over to his laptop, switching it on and opening his word document. _In the actions of my past self, I have come to the inference that what happened was stupidity on all of our parts._

Philip meowed in the background, concernedly watching his owner type furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for the really late update, but ive been really sick because my body hates me so...another update will be up late today, and of course we got Sunday's as well. I'll try to get them up on schedule, but as i simply run out of time...
> 
> Anyway, what did you all think? Thanks for any kudos/comments you guys leave me! I hope you still like the series!


End file.
